


Correspodences between SU characters

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: SU characters send letters, e-mails and text messages to each other. Oh, and they also discover chatting.





	Correspodences between SU characters

Topaz was leaning against the tree, her new laptop on her knees. It was a welcome gift from Peridot to all new members of Crystal Gems. She said it was to keep in touch with each other more often.

Looking down at the screen, she saw a new message notification pop up. She clicked on it. It was from Amethyst.

  
Yo, double trouble  
How was your day?  
Do you know about the ritual all new members have to undergo?  
-Ame  


Topaz typed up her response

  
My day has been excellent.  
What is this 'ritual' you speak of?  


She pressed 'send'. The response came back after a few minutes. Reading it made Topaz blush heavily.

She typed again.

  
So Garnet did this 'ritual' when she first joined and she inspired you to make it into the rite of passage for new members?  


The response arrived shortly after.

  
Well, DT, she is in love, so it's natural she did this.  
I thought you joined for the same reason. To be free to be with each other with no one between you two.  
-Ame  


Topaz lowered the laptop down and stared at the beautiful sight before her. Maybe Amethyst was right. Maybe she should. She'd have to ask Garnet herself.

-x-

"Amethyst." Garnet said sternly

Topaz had just left. 

"You are a bad influence on her." Garnet shook her head "What were you thinking, telling her that love is about simply doing that? There is a lot more to love than just physical affection."

"Chill out, G-Squad." Amethyst said "I was doing her a favor. She is as stiff as a board, no doubt a consequence of all those years she spent on Homeworld. And it's not healthy. I thought that doing it was going to help her loosen up."


End file.
